Audition Tapes
Ambrose Danielle *a girl with four sets of fake lashes, matte lipstick and rich, chocolate eyes mesmerizes the camera. She's wearing a red cocktail dress that hugs her curves with her hands tousling her thick, brunette locks. She's laying on her stomach on a king-sized bed with her legs crossed above her body.* Danielle: I'm Danielle, a name you never knew you needed to hear until now. My talent? I can play people like a fiddle, not that I'd ever touch one. Ew. Folk music just isn't trendy. I'll let you in on a new trend before it happens, me. I mean, I'm already pretty trendy here, but what fun is it if I can't share my perfection with the world? I'm already followed by 300,000 on Twitter. Plus, I was on the cover of teen vogue once. Phoebe: Almost. You placed second in the competition. Danielle: Is this your audition tape? I can ruin you the way I ruined Gina. Phoebe: You...you don't mean another viral video? Danielle: Oh, that was only the opening act. You know Chase, right? I know plenty of girls who could steal his heart before you even lay a hand on him. Phoebe: How...did you know I like him? Danielle: Ask another question and I'll call one of the girls right now. *Phoebe stops shaking the camera and sets it a few inches from Danielle's face* Danielle: See? It's always better to be feared than loved. Anyways, none of it is enough. Call me a fame-monger if you want, but we all want to be on this show for a reason. I should have my claim to fame. *leaves a trace of lipstick across the monitor* Danielle: Don't forget about me Toph. *winks* Daphne Erin Giselle Harper Hazel Levi *a disheveled boy in a plaid shirt and tattered jeans sits on top of a haystack in the middle of a barn. He is surrounded by all of his aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers and sisters that make up the space behind him, obscuring the paneling of the building. His leg is propped up on the haystack, level with his body, with his arms lazily holding both sides of the barrel.* Levi: Hey total drama fans! I'm Levi and I'm a freshman at the University of Nebraska. Besides that, I have a knack for getting people to like me. I don't really try, but they seem to like me anyways. Cousin #1: Tell them some of your pick-up lines! Levi: Oh, those old things? I come up with new batches everyday. I should call you Google, because you have everything I’m looking for. Is your dad a preacher? Cause girl you’re a blessing. I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart. I used to be a Gambler, but then I realized that all I needed was the Queen of my Heart. Levi: I know they're cheesy *smiles sheepishly* but I just can't help but talk to all the cute people I meet. I might only have one shot to see them so I want to make it count. I want this audition to count too. If you let me on the show, I'm sure I can have all the contestants swooning. I just want to meet a few new friends and maybe find someone who I can bring home to my family. *cheering erupts behind Levi* Cousin #2: He's such a sweetheart so I'm sure he'll increase your ratings. Let him be America's newest boy toy. Levi: Oh my...hope to see your smiling faces on the show! *waves until the camera battery dies out* Neville Nikki *two guards stand watch over a girl wearing orange prison garb that's too over-sized. Her face is covered with piercings: two on her left eyebrow, one on her right, five nose studs, the entirety of her cartilage down to her ear lobe and another through top lip. Her hair is pull up into a messy bun which is crowned with spikes. She stands with her hands secured behind her back and turned away from both figures* Nikki: So, uh, this is the easiest way I can get out of juvie and be "reformed". It's either your show or stay here for charges that I DIDN'T EVEN COMMIT. *the sound echoes through the reception area startling some of the family visitors. Two guards behind her tense up from the shrillness of her voice but a third guard motions them to put away their batons* Nikki: All you really need to know about me is that I'm a tough chick. Used to be a part of a biker gang until...*laughs* this is so stupid. Guard: That stupidity will be your "get out of jail" free card. But if you want to give that up it's your call. Nikki: *rolls eyes* Fine pointy. I'm brash, assertive and know how to carry out an order. That is, of course, until SOMEONE places fake charges against me with little evidence. You better watch your back Topher. *connection breaks off. Nikki reappears in front of the camera alone hidden in one of the janitor's closets near the filming location* Nikki: You don't think I'm a criminal, do you? I swear I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am. Please get me outta here. Tiana *Camera turns on showing an elegant dining room. There are full-length mirrors covering one wall, a Swarovski crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling ornamented by a gilded mural depicting Greek mythology. In the back is a bar with an open door towards the wine cellar with several butlers organizing the glasses and filling them with wine for the upcoming party. In a red velvet chair sits the daughter of a CEO holding a tall glass of sparkling cider* Tiana: *sips the cider and immediately spits it out* Who gave me this abysmal drink? I asked for Pinot Grigio you ************s. *the glass is replaced* Tiana: Ah, much better. Let's get one thing clear, I'm NOT auditioning for the money, daddy already has everything I could ever want. I'm here to make friends (mutters: or enemies if people don't stay out of my way...) and to prove that I'm way more than just the daughter of a rich man. I'm going behind daddy's back by auditioning. *smiles menacingly* I've read all the books in this house and now I'm ready to turn their knowledge into a strategy; a strategy that will weaken my opponents until they all fall. Of course, if I have to act sweet and cheery around my fellow competitors I will, I'll need a few allies, but winning is everything. *Camera fades to black* Navigation Category:RP Category:OCs